Feelings
by EXNativo
Summary: He was haunted by the ghosts of his past. She was too scared to step towards the future. Yet together, they were able to accomplish anything. Short BBRae One-Shot.


Hey, how ya doin'?

I don't actually recall ever writing something this short, but to be honest I'm rather pleased with it. Originally, this is from my Tumblr, but I'll put everything else regarding something other than story at the bottom.

So, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: Terribly sorry, old chap. Teen Titans does not seem to currently be within my possession. If I were to be so bold, it would be marvelous if we were able to discuss this over tea and scones. Shall I put the kettle on?**

**XxX**

He didn't seem very impressive.

Green skin, eyes and hair. Sharp fangs and overgrown claws. A body and limbs that greatly resembled multiple strands of spaghetti, all wrapped up within a seemingly deficient level of intellect for one his age.

The mask he wore fit his face well. Molded itself to his expressions, honed through the years served under Robin's leadership. His laughter was loud; almost to the point of infectious.

He was always happy. He never let anything destroy his spirit.

Except his past.

Nobody would have said she was worth the time.

Her face locked within the shadows provided by the hood of her cloak. The complete disinterest in any given topic, that could never seem to be combated against. The unusual colour of her outward appearance.

She wasn't pretty. At least she didn't think she was. Numerous letters from an equally numerous amount of lecherous fan-boys all seemed to say otherwise. Never would she pay attention to the words on those pieces of paper. The only reaction they had ever received was a slightly raised eyebrow.

Any normal girl would have been wary of the 'observations'. She wasn't normal; there was nothing she would ever admit to herself she was afraid of.

Except the future.

The two hadn't met on the best of terms. In the middle of an imminent alien invasion wasn't generally a moment known for kindling potential friendship. They'd fought together, separate portions of the same temporary resistance unit. They'd saved each other.

They'd survived.

Their relationship had been fraught with complications. There was not a person alive that would fail to see the differences present between the two teenagers. He was unable to provide her the mental stimulation and the peace for much sought after tranquility. She was unable to provide him the energetic responses his animal infused body desired of those around him.

He was the embodiment of innocence, rebelling against the horrible memories of his past. She was the spawn of the devil himself, her actions as a hero a desperate attempt at atonement for the apocalypse she was destined to commence.

Yin and Yang. White and black, with infinite shades of gray subsumed.

Despite every complication, they grew close.

Bonded by trauma. Finding worth in one another through the treacherous actions of others. He'd managed to make her open the door after that despicable dragon had broken her heart. She'd managed to convince him of how valuable his presence truly was within the tower, even after he had so easily lost control.

They opened up to one another. Slowly moving past the tragedy that surrounded their existence, even if only for the sake of the other.

Never would either of them had expected the end result of their childhoods. Not her, who always had her eyes open to the changes of the world. Not him, despite the superhuman blood flowing through his body and fueling his senses.

Maybe if she'd close her eyes and open her mind, she'd finally know how he truly felt about her.

And maybe if he'd close his mouth and open his eyes, he'd see that she felt the same way.

And maybe if they had the courage to act on those feelings, Cyborg would finally be able to win a gamble against Robin.

**XxX**

Alright, on with the notes.

The next chapter of Pausing The Flow is already under construction. It's only about 400 words in. Not much, but there is still progress there.

What else...ah! Right! You, the one with the face! I'll call you Reeduh. You look like a Reeduh.

So, Reeduh. You got a Tumblr blog? I do. If you do as well and you enjoy my writing, then you should check it out. I post things like short fics, updates, and sometimes previews of upcoming chapters of my stories there. Chill, Reeduh, I'm not forcing you to go look. It's just, y'know, something to think about.

(Cough link is on my profile cough)

So, that's about it. I hope you enjoyed, and I would be very happy should you decide to review. Again, not forcing you. But, y'know, something to think about.

Peace!

**_X_**


End file.
